MPC! 05
Secret life? Yukio is a rapper! (秘密の人生？ 幸雄ラッパーです！''Himitsu no jinsei? Yukio rappādesu!'') is the 5th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary The episode already starts with a Crashju tormenting the streets on Saturday. The Cures fight him, while Maeko films everything to the Precure blog. Daisuke insists she take some steps behind, but she refuses. As they realize their final attacks together and the Crashju disappears, Daisuke attemps a team pose, but nobody else follow him. Maeko then explains they have to solve this catchphrase and team pose thing soon enough. Later on, Daisuke and Kosuke go back to their grandma at the grocery store, arriving just in time to help her carry the groceries home. As toshiro also helps them, the Kita grandmother say she's planning to make her special soup recipe, and the boys are excited. Daisuke then hears a bunch of rappers on a nearby street, and then recoginze one of them as Yukio. Later on, after lunch, Daisuke insists he saw his classmate there, and Maeko ponders that little is actually known about him, since he in fact started school this week. Toshiro admits he talked to him on the same day on the week he became a Cure. The four of them return to the same spot where Daisuke saw the rappers, but they're no longer there. A newly-placed flyer announces "Freestyle Rap Competition - Best Rapper in Town!", and Daisuke decide they have to go see that, even though Kosuke isn't really a rap fan. Maeko then see someone is observing them and go after him. As he drops something, Toshiro picks the paper sheets: they are filled with words, which Daisuke theorizes could be rap lyrics. The mysterious person sighs, seeing he can't run anymore, and reveals himself as Yukio Hayashi. Daisuke is happy he was right, but Toshiro asks why he ran away. He admits he was afraid to be judged by them; after all, he's known at school as a studious person, and rap is considered a scoundrel thing. Maeko then laughs over that ridiculous idea, and explains that his preferences shouldn't be used to judge him, using Daisuke as example, for his love of Precure. Yukio see their point, but still ask them to not tell the school about that. Toshiro then gives back his lyrics, and they decide to go support him at the competition. As evening comes, Yukio comes back home and then hear his parents sighing over how high their bills are. He then clench his fists, and vows to win the competition for them. At the Kita house, Maeko is excited about the sleepover Daisuke organized, and he shows some team pose ideas, in which Kosuke points out could work better if they were four Cures instead of three. Wan-chan tries posing as the fourth Cure, but it isn't quite succesful. As everyone then go to sleep, Toshiro wonders if Yukio is sleeping well, because tomorrow is one big day for him. The next day, people from all over the city reunite at the park for the Freestyle Rap Competition, and the master of ceremonies announce the best rap in the competition will win the 500,000 ¥ prize. Kosuke wonders if that isn't a way too big reward to announce. With the Teriyaki Boyz announced as judges, Yukio gulps, and look at the other competitors. Unknown to him, Kamen is in civil form, disguised and observing the perfect opportunity. The competitors show their best rhymes, talking about corruption, life style and goals in life, and Yukio look at his own lyrics, wondering if he can do good enough. Daisuke and the others then come by to wish him good luck. Kamen then is announced as the next performer, under the name K-Man. His rap however, talking about destruction and revering Lord Claw and Paradox Corps, get the crowd talking among themselves in dubious whispering. Yukio then see something glowing under his hood, and as he reveals hismelf by the end of the rap, he conjures a Crashju out of the hypnotized judges' dark flames. A Crashju appears, and the crowd escapes in fear. Daisuke, Kosuke and Toshiro run to the stage and transform. Maeko afterwards start filming, her compromise to never show their transformation and true identities. Yukio observe them fight, and their bravery gives him an idea for new rap lyrics, which he quickly write down in the paper sheets. The Crashju is shown to be very powerful, due to being made of more than one dark flame (according to Daisuke's theory). Their attacks aimed at the Crashju's heads only make these duplicate like the greek mythology Hydra. Kosuke thinks they need to paralyze the main head to defeat it, but Daisuke point out the Teriyaki Boyz are all the main head, because they're a hip-hop group. The sound of a mic beatbox is heard, and Yukio step forward, chanting his rap lyrics about heroes of justice standing strong against all evil. Daisuke notice the Crashju seemed to like the rap and asks Yukio to keep going. Kamen orders it to stop and fight, but the Hydra Crashju is stomping too loud to hear him. As it wave its heads, Toshiro and Kosuke attract the jamming necks, trapping the creature in a tangle of knots; with all the heads tangled, the Cures join their ultimate attacks together and the Crashju is defeated, Kamen leaves enraged. Daisuke thank Yukio for his help, and he only feels bad he couldn't sing these lyrics in the competition. Maeko then show him the livestream and all the views, and people start reuniting having watched the battle, applauding the team and Yukio as well. The Teriyaki Boyz then agree with the former competitors in letting Yukio have the prize, because a presentation like that would be hard to topple. Yukio takes however just half the prize, the other half being donated to "his first home". Later on, an envelope is received by a young woman in an orphanage, and she smiles at the letter. Precure references * When Daisuke first pose after the Crashju, his pose is like Cure Heart from Doki Doki! Precure. * Besides Suite and Fresh Precure's pose attempts, Toshiro imitates Cure Beauty's (Smile Precure) pose, Kosuke pose as Cure Ange (HUGtto! Precure) and Daisuke pose as Cure Sunshine (Heartcatch Precure). * Daisuke's Saturday shirt have the Go! Princess Precure crown insignia and the main Cures' crowns and the Sunday shirt, Milky Rose's (Yes! Precure 5 Go Go!) blue rose. Category:Episodes